Six (Little Nightmares)
Six is the protagonist of the 2017 platform video game Little Nightmares. She is also the deuteragonist of its 2020 sequel Little Nightmares II and the 2019 game Very Little Nightmares. Official character bio Trapped in the darkest depths of The Maw, starving and alone, Six’s world is one filled with danger. Most children would have already given up, but Six is different. She’s smart, and tough, and has a lovely yellow raincoat. She belongs elsewhere. Appearance A young pale-skinned girl with black hair and bare feet. She wears a yellow raincoat with a hood over her head that covers her face in shadow. However, In Very Little Nightmares, she is seen wearing a white dress instead. History ''Little Nightmares'' The game begins on a vessel called The Maw, an offshore resort were various misshapen people go to feast and relax. Many children onboard The Maw are captives who are seemingly used as a source of meat to be prepared and served to gluttonous guests. Six is one of the lucky few to have alluded The Maws staff by living within the vessels vents, but like the other kids, she desires to leave The Maw entirely. After having a nightmare about The Lady, proprietress of The Maw, Six begins her journey outside by venturing through The Prison, where all escapees are kept. She avoids giant leeches and searchlights that can literally petrify children with its gaze before she starts experiencing sharp hunger pains that stops her from going any further. A boy in a nearby room decides to throw Six a piece of bread which she ravenously eats, unaware that she is being watched by a shadowy copy of herself. Upon finishing her food, Six makes her way to The Lair where a blind janitor performs his various tasks. She tries to avoid him by using sound as a distraction, but is eventually captured when The Janitor lures her into a cage with a piece of meat. Six manages to escape her imprisonment and has a few more encounters with The Janitor before she is cornered by him inside a confined room. A jammed steel door separates Six from The Janitor, forcing the latter to stick his long arms beneath the door and feel around for Six on the other side. Six works around his flailing arms to dismantle a object causing the door jam, allowing the door to close onto The Janitor's arms and sever them from his torso. Six next heads over to The Kitchen where she again suffers from hunger pains, and is forced to eat the flesh of a live rat to continue further. She sneaks past the Twin Chefs as they work to prepare food and wash dishes. She outwits the chefs by climbing up high where they cannot reach her, using sound to lure them away and grabbing onto a conveyor belt of hooks to be lifted out of danger. After climbing around the exterior of The Maw, Six finds herself among the vessels greedy guests in the middle of a buffet. She narrowly avoids being eaten by various people before having another encounter with one of the Twin Chefs who chases her into a nearby restroom. Six again evades the chef but soon ends up fleeing from a stampede of guests emerging from their rooms and barely manages to outrun them before her strong hunger pains return. As she looks for something to eat, a friendly Nome (who is actually The Runaway Kid) offers Six a sausage to munch on. However, Six grabs the Nome and eats him instead, causing other Nomes in the area to run away in fear. Reinvigorated again, but at the cost of a Nomes life, Six rides an elevator in the next room up to The Lady's quarters. ''Very Little Nightmares'' Set before the events of Little Nightmares and Little Nightmares II, Six is trying to escape a place called The Nest owned by a self-centered mistress called The Pretender. She briefly meets with the games protagonist (known as The Girl in the Yellow Raincoat) before continuing her own journey through the mansions rafters. Eventually both Six and the main protagonist manage to make it outdoors and work together to flee from the mistresses butler pursuing them. Six falls over during the chase and is locked out of a nearby shed. So she takes an alternate route which suddenly collapses beneath her feet. Luckily, she is saved from falling by the protagonist, who is soon cornered by The Pretender at the edge of a cliff. Six's attempts to save her colleague by crushing their mutual foe under a boulder, but The Pretender still had enough energy to attack the protagonist and send them both falling into the sea below, where they presumably drowned. Afterwards, in a post-credits scene, Six climbs down the cliff towards a piece of flotsam that could be used as a raft. ''Little Nightmares II'' Six is set to return in the upcoming sequel to Little Nightmares. Apparently, Six is "fading from the world" and her only hope is to assist a boy named Mono in his goal to climb the Black Tower and stop the plans of The Broadcaster, the games main antagonist. Other Media ''Little Nightmares'' comics Six appeared in the Little Nightmares limited comic series, which was unfortunately cancelled after the first two issues. References to characters from the comics are made in the games Little Nightmares and Very Little Nightmares. During her quest to escape The Maw, Six encounters a group of children who wanted to know how she wound up on the vessel in the first place. A flashback is shown of Six working her way through the crowds of a bustling city until she is discovered by The Ferryman and presumably taken to The Maw. Believing she does not recall how she arrived, the group relay to Six stories of their past to help her remember. After the first tale, Six finds a music box to share with the group. However their joy was quickly interrupted by the hunchback child, who destroys the box as it was apparently attracting Leeches. Personality Gallery Images Little_night_six_5.jpg|Six, hiding from The Janitor. Little_night_six_6.jpg|Six, avoiding one of the chefs. Little_night_six_8.jpg|Six, sneaking past The Lady. SixUpright.png VLNSix.png|Six in Very Little Nightmares. Trivia According to some theories, she might be the daughter of The Lady. However developers have debunked this. Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Kids Category:Anti Hero Category:Mute Category:Paranormal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Genius Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Mysterious Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Determinators Category:Magic Category:Successful Category:Grey Zone Category:Orphans Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Insecure Category:Control Freaks Category:Protectors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Honest Category:Scapegoat Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Martyr Category:Poor Category:Misguided Category:Provoker Category:Tricksters Category:Unwanted Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes